Calipo de limón
by HardLohve
Summary: Idris. Sábado. Agosto del 2007. Un infierno se ha desatado en los cielos. Y en la Tierra el calor se ha tornado sofocante, un mirón que se cuela en rendijas de habitaciones sin respetar el aire acondicionado. Una obsesión, un helado y el sexo más desenfrenado es el mejor entretenimiento de dos adolescentes que nada tienen que perder más que ese calor que les está poniendo a cien.
1. I PRESENTÁNDOSE

Disclaimer: No soy Cassandra Clare. (Ella, juiciosamente, no escribe tanto lemon como, en un máximo desvarío mío, he puesto en este fanfic).

–…–…–

Hola, holita!

De nuevo yo, por aquí, atreviéndome con un nuevo pairing poco explotado por FFN. ¿Cuál, esta vez? Pues Sebastian… e Isabelle.

Este fic iba a participar en el reto Parejas Disparejas, del foro Cazadores de Sombras. (Al final no pudo ser porque no me dio tiempo a terminarlo como

es debido y porque buah, a vista se ve que las extensiones no cumplirían ni de coña con las establecidas en el reto, jaja, así que…).

Eso sí: Advertencia: en mi cabeza, un Sebastian seguido de Isabelle o una Isabelle seguida de Sebastian significa calor, cuerpos sudados, cosas guarras

con los helados y sexo a cascoporrro. (¿Que de dónde he sacado eso? Pues oye, ya veis, una que no elige con qué se pervierte, xddd). Advierto que todo

lo subrayado antes es lo que vais a leer a continuación. En la conciencia de cada uno está si leerse la historia o no. (Yo, como siempre, me apresuro en

advertiros y luego en lavarme las manos, ajajá). Eso sí, ¿dejadme un review después, vale? No os vayais a hacer manitas sin pasar antes por el recuadrito

de abajo, ejem.

–…–…–

I. PRESENTÁNDOSE.

Jonathan Morgenster, más conocido tal vez por el robado alias de Sebastian, ha tenido claro siempre que es especial, único, incomparable. No es jactancia

ni gratuita petulancia, conste, es simple realidad; un hecho tan irreluctable como la salida del sol por el este en cada amanecer. Hijo de dos nefilims

y un demonio longevo que le ha proporcionado su sangre de ácido, obsidiana e icor, el chico puede asegurar con orgullo y sin riesgo a equivocarse que en

el mundo no hay dos como él. (El niño con sangre extra de angelito no cuenta, no es digno de tener en consideración frente a él; en absoluto considera

Sebastian que Jace & Llorón número uno & La vergüenza del cielo por excelencia esté a su altura).

El resto de nefilim, tanto los que le superan en edad como los que lo alcanzan en generación o en cantidad de años de vida lo admiran, de eso no cabe la

menor duda, aun cuando no lo admitan en voz alta y aun cuando se empecinen la mayor parte del tiempo en disfrazar tal admiración en desconfianza, tal es

el caso de Jace y el brujo Magnus, o en camuflarlo de presunta envidia, en el caso de Isabelle. La bella y maravillosa Isabelle.

Sebastian es plenamente consciente de que a sus espaldas muchos lo tachan de monstruo, de cruel, ruin y despiadado, pero a él le da igual con qué apelativos

se empeñe la gente en gastar su tiempo y sus energías a la hora de hablar sobre él o intentar insultarle. La absurda habladuría de los demás se la suda,

sencillamente. (Él sobrepasa todo eso, sin duda alguna, pues es más que evidente que la envidia corroe las concepciones que de él tienen los demás tanto

como la herencia genética de Lilit corroe y tiñe de negro la sangre que corre por sus venas).

Envidia. Ese sentimiento lo resume todo, lo explica todo. , Y, a decir verdad, no es de extrañar que así sea. De hecho, él los entiende. ¿Cómo no envidiar

a algo tan único, excepcional y grandioso como él? Por favor. La crítica y la envidia es el precio a pagar por tanta perfección como la que él goza. Sin

embargo, la excepción de tanto disimulo de resentimiento y envidia lo halla Sebastian en Isabelle. Oscuros sentimientos ascienden por su estómago cuando,

oculto entre las sombras, sigue con la mirada los movimientos de la chica la vez en que la ve por primera vez. Cuando finalmente los presentan y se miran

cara a cara, a Sebastian esa chica alocada, de curvilínea figura y mirada perdiciosa, no le causa más impresión que la autocomplacencia, sensación más

que conocida a esas alturas de su vida, por percibir interés en sus ojos y, por ende, también por la certeza de que con ella el club de admiradores no

confesos aumentará sus filas.

Un placer malsano lo recorre al pensar en el gran partido que, si quiere, puede sacarle al hecho de utilizar a la chica como recipiente perfecto donde

volcar sus cualidades, acrecentar la ya tan alta opinión de sí mismo, y convertirla en su sombra, en alguien que lo acompañe por voluntad propia a todas

partes hasta el punto de llegar a ser llamado como una extensión más, a lo apéndice, de sí mismo. Lo que él no sabe y lo que pronto no tarda en averiguar,

es que Isabelle Lightwood no es persona que pueda ser considerada la sombra de nadie, alguien sin voluntad, cuanto menos su apéndice. Por eso, al cabo

de los días de conversaciones casuales con ella, nada estenso, sólo charlas banales, a Sebastian le queda claro que la cazadora podía mirarlo con respeto

tan pronto como podía llegar a insultarle a la cara sin transición que valga. Y eso le gusta. Es un reto en toda regla.

No tarda en percatarse de la insistencia de sus ojos a perderse y enredarse en el pelo largo tan negro como ala de cuervo de ella, y en la forzada frialdad

que brilla en la mirada de Isabelle cada vez que entra en una estancia donde él ya se halla y repara en su presencia, una frialdad tan dura como falsa.

Sebastian la sopesa con la mirada, mide a distancia sus habilidades y flaquezas. Calidez y ternura se esconden más allá de su endeble disfraz. Y al final

determina que Isabelle es una chica de contrastes, donde lo que aparenta es justo lo que no es, y lo que en el fondo es no se muestra sin más.

Pasan los días. Junto a ella, Sebastian aprende más que nunca de su naturaleza. Calificativos de sexy o monstruo son definiciones torcidas, tan fieles

a su apariencia como incompletas palabras de honra a su persona. Para él, Isabelle es una rareza. Una rareza a adquirir pronto. Una adquisición perfectta.

Perfecta para sus intenciones, un manjar a probar, un tesoro en espera de sacarle todo su partido, un imán verdaderamente poderoso, la promesa futura de

un diamante sin explotar.

Y va a ser suya. Tiene que serlo. Sabe el valor de las cosas con tan solo echar una ojeada, e Isabelle Lightwood refuma valor incuestionable por doquier,

muy probablemente calculado en el vértigo de su cuerpo, de su esbelto, curvilíneo y atractivo cuerpo.


	2. II CONOCIÉNDOLE

Disclaimer: No soy Cassandra Clare. (Ella, juiciosamente, no escribe tanto lemon como, en un máximo desvarío mío, he puesto en este fanfic).

–…–…–

II. CONOCIÉNDOLE.

Por su parte, Isabelle Lightwood siempre ha valorado las cosas y a las personas en función del misterio que le transmita la persona en cuestión que los

poséa. Así, cuando nació Max, a isabelle lo que más le interesó de ese suceso fue cómo se las había apañado su madre para mantener en la tripa algo tan

feo y arrugado, ¡y encima durante meses! siendo que para ella Maryse era su ideal de belleza, y no el hecho en sí de que había tenido un hermano. (De no

ser porque sabía que los Hermanos Silenciosos no acostumbraban a llevar a nadie a la Ciudad de Hueso y,, por lo tanto, tenían difícil guardar un bebé bajo

el repulgo y las faldas de sus trajes apergaminados, Isabelle habría sospechado que el hermano que había atendido a su madre durante el empujar y empujar

y el parir había tenido la oportunidad de llevar encima otro bebé con el que dar el cambiazo. porque si no, su vocecita de apenas cinco años se habría

alzado indignada nada más ver el bulto para dar la alarma en ese mismo momento, sin duda alguna.).

Cuando encontró a Jace entrenando con tesón en el gimnasio la segunda semana de la llegada de éste al instituto, lo que más llamó su atención fue la arrogancia

y la arrolladora seguridad de la que el chico hacía gala y no tanto quién o dónde le había enseñado a hacer esas maniobras tan endemoniadamente impresionantes

que hacía. Por ello, al ver por primera vez a Sebastian, la atracción hacia él es inmediata. A pesar de sus claros esfuerzos de pasar de puntillas como

un nefilim más, es indudable el aire misterioso que emana. Con ese pelo demasiado oscuro para una piel tan demasiadamente blanca como la suya, no es que

le haga pensar que lo suyo es una fachada, una mentira, sino más bien que él mismo es la propia mentira.

Ante los ojos de Isabelle, Sebastian parece un nefilim normal y corriente en el primer encuentro. Pero pronto se da cuenta de que la normalidad encuentra

su antítesis en la persona de ese chico esbelto de pelo oscuro y ojos insondables y aún más oscuros que se iergue enfrente suyo. Sebastian, todo él, es

una anomalía, una paradoja ambulante, una degeneración universal.

Repleto de sonrisas educadas de cara al exterior, Isabelle sabe que usa el misterio como la gente normal utiliza los trajes de gala, a modo de escondite

que oculte en un recóndito rincón de sí mismo la persona que es muy, muy en el fondo, ese mismo misterio al que pocos han llegado a acceder y conocer,

esa persona misteriosa y trajeada que desdeña las verdades como si fueran las más impías de los embustes, al tanto que a las mentiras les dota de una credulidad

incuestionable que no vacila de tanto repetirlas en voz alta.

E Isabelle sabe enseguida que está irremediablemente perdida, porque no hay curiosidad ni interrogativa que responda completa y satisfactoriamente al misterio que es Sebastian.


	3. III OBSERVANDO

Disclaimer: No soy Cassandra Clare. (Ella, juiciosamente, no escribe tanto lemon como, en un máximo desvarío mío, he puesto en este fanfic).

–…–…–

III. OBSERVANDO.

Isabelle lo vigila. De reojo, de frente, a distancia. Siempre lo observa. Al principio achaca el escrutinio indirecto al halo de misterio que se gasta

Sebastian, simples miradas de curiosidad al único chico, según su entender, capaz de mirarla como su igual, ni por encima del hombro, con superioridad,

ni por debajo, con sentimiento de inferioridad o indignación y, lo más importante, tampoco como si ella fuera una obra de arte delicada que diera hasta

reparo tocar. A Isabelle le gusta la sonrisa de maníaco que corona tan amenudo su rostro cuando se halla a punto de luchar y cazar, cada una de sus muecas

y gesto que oculta la concentración de sus certeros movimientos, esa sonrisa que le da un aire de alocado salvajismo.

Le exalta su olor, una mezcla de goma de coche recalentada por el sol, de pergamino viejo marcado por una estela y de un olor a sudor de cacería, a leve

colonia masculina, a noche bohemia que le arde la garganta, le arde en la piel. Le gusta su pelo, aun cuando lo mantenga despeinado las más de las veces.

Su piel pálida similar al bronce, sus rasgos duros y atractivos negados a reflejar las mil expresiones e ideas de su interior, su cuerpo espingado lleno

de cicatrices de pasadas runas; sus ojos negros con matices de oscuridad divididos por una nariz italiana; sus dedos largos y delgados, propios de un pianista

acostumbrado a sacar notas sosegadas ya sea en un instrumento musical, en un arma de pelea o en el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer.

Pero, sobre todo, a Isabelle le gusta que el recelo por lo que digan o no los demás tenga la costumbre de irse a unas vacaciones muy largas a la Conchinchina

cada vez que se trata de ella.


	4. IV CONTACTO

Disclaimer: No soy Cassandra Clare. (Ella, juiciosamente, no escribe tanto lemon como, en un máximo desvarío mío, he puesto en este fanfic).

–…–…–

IV. CONTACTO.

Miradas elocuentes la una en dirección al otro trazan el comienzo de su historia. No hay una petición formal de noviazgo. (De hecho, considerar la relación

impetuosa que van formando es un insulto en sí a las parejas normales que se buscan para ser novios). Para tratarse de dos personas tan explosivas como

lo son ambos, lo cierto es que saben complementarse muy bien. O al menos al principio. Pero no adelantemos acontecimientos.

El día en que se besan finalmente, asciende en Idris un sol bruñido flagelado por olas de sofocante corriente. El gesto se da así sin más, como si llevaran

toda la vida comiéndose los morros. Es chocar aposta a mitad de la escalera, tropezar ella con un escalón y agarrarse él a la barandilla para evitar una

caída, para que se rindan a las señales, se cansen de las insinuaciones mutuas y, al unísono, giren el rostro, tendidos los labios a la receptiva boca

del otro.

En lo que dura ese primer beso, Isabelle no quiere hablar (ni pensar) porque uno, si se para a meditar sobre lo que está haciendo, sobre lo mucho que le

está encantando el modo en que Sebastian le tiene reclinada y el modo en que su lengua reclama por suya la boca de ella, acabará de algún modo convenciéndose

de que lo que está haciendo está mal, casi pecado y, joder, alguien cuyo beso le hace desvariar tanto no puede ser tan malo, tan monstruoso, y dos, porque

de tener que poner a decir algo, tampoco es que supiera qué decir, la verdad. Así que se calla. Cierra los ojos y disfruta ese largo minuto. (¡Y, por el

ángel, menudo minuto!).

Cuando recuperan cada uno su propia boca -aunque Isabelle tiene que reprimir el impulso de reseguir con el índice sus labios, esos pliegues que guardan

la saliva de Sebastian, una huella perturbable de ese intercambio compartido- la vocazas repipi que lleva dentro termina hablando de todos modos. (Sí,

adiós, conciencia).

—Los he visto más rápidos para captar las indirectas —le pega con un nudillo en la sien para distraerlo y distraerse así misma del hecho insólito de que

la voz le sale algo ronca y jadeante. Es el calor, se dice, el calor de los cojones que le reseca hasta lo que no tiene que resecarle—. ¡Qué lento, madre!

¡Cualquiera diría que no tienes experiencia en estas cosas.

—Me estaba haciendo el interesante —se defiende Sebastian, aunque Más que decir, jadea, porque Isabelle está a centímetros de él, todo el calor de su cuerpo

envolviéndolo como una manta cálida y embaucadora, mirándolo sin pestañear con esos ojos que son pozos donde ahogarse sin posibilidad de pedir auxilio,

y con las mejillas más rojas que un tomate.

—Te estabas haciendo un insulso —contraataca ella, llevándose una mano al pecho y preguntándose cómo es posible que nadie de la casa haya aparecido por

la esquina del corredor, alertado por las campanadas que repiquetea su corazón contra las costillas de su cuerpo.

Luego se separan, prosiguen cada uno con su camino. Ahí no ha pasado nada... sólo que sí, sí ha pasado. Saben fingir. En presencia de los demás, son los

más hipócritas del mundo, y parece que Alec, Jace y demás nacieron para dar significado a la palabra ingenuidad, ya que no se dan cuenta de nada. De nada.

Caricias disfrazadas de roces es el lenguaje que comparten; besos sin culpa y en la boca al final del día es el inicio de la cumbre de una pasión que se

acumula más y más. Sonrisas veladas, ademanes tan crudos como gentiles son ejecutados en presencia de testigos, gestos que al darse la espalda, se convierten

en inarticulados halagos de aprobación dichos en un código de acero y batalla que sólo ellos entienden sin dificultad, que sólo ellos captan al vuelo sin

necesidad de reinterpretarlo en una traducción oral de palabras.


	5. V OBSESIONADOS

Disclaimer: No soy Cassandra Clare. (Ella, juiciosamente, no escribe tanto lemon como, en un máximo desvarío mío, he puesto en este fanfic).

–…–…–

V. OBSESIONADOS.

Pasan las semanas, y durante esos días repiten el besarse, el meterse mano, el masturbarse. En el solitario comedor, por ejemplo, casi después de comer;

en el acolchado gimnasio, llevados por el morbo de poder ser descubiertos. Y durante todas esas secretas y largas horas, Isabelle comienza a conocerle

mejor, al menos en la medida en que uno puede decir que conoce a Sebastian.

Conoce el grado de su arrogancia, el nivel de su interna soledad. Aprende a percibir los matices de esa tan recurrente actitud de chico malo que tanto

gustan llevar consigo los tíos que se creen guapos porque la concentración de miradas admiradas que cosecha a su paso le han dejado saber lo cañón que

está -con la salvedad de que en Sebastian la maldad no es una actitud simplona y chulesca, sino un rasgo más de su persona, como los ojos oscuros, los

pelillos de la nuca o el tamaño sin extensión del miembro que dormita en su entrepierna, ése que Isabelle tanto a tocado por encima de la ropa- conoce

su afán de sobresalir, de mandar, de revelarse contra todo incluso contra la idea de rebelarse.

Isabelle sabe que de vez en cuando le dan lapsus de delicadeza y, cuando eso ocurre, Sebastian se muestra delicado..., por la cuenta que le trae, básicamente.

Así mismo, pronto sabe cuanto daño es capaz de ingerir a quienes se niegan a oponerse a sus ideas. Conoce los tonos de su voz, su gruñido enfadado, su

seriedad cuando miente con medias verdades. Conoce la duración de su profundo gemido y la cadencia grave de su sensual orgasmo. Si cierra los ojos es capaz

de imaginar todo aquello, tocarse con sólo el recuerdo. Sabe cuánto y dónde rozar para obtener un ronroneo como respuesta al estímulo, así como cuándo

retirar enseguida las manos y dejarlo muriendo de ganas. Pero su conocimiento no va más allá de lo físico.

Llegan a conocer el cuerpo del otro como conocen los suyos propios, pero ahí concluye toda complicidad entre ambos. Nada saben del estado de ánimo del

otro sin que intervengan por medio las miradas de advertencia ni los ademanes despectivos, cuanto menos si no siente ninguna predisposición ese día, para

iniciar una conversación que no tenga los besos y los gemidos como único lenguaje. Por lo tanto, no es hasta pasados unos cuantos días cuando se admiten

en voz alta que el afecto que, durante los arrebatos sexuales aseguran sentir, no es sincero, ni inocente, no es amor, siquiera pasión.

Más bien se parece muy mucho a la obsesión, la necesidad previa pasada ahora a codependencia, la dependencia a la locura, y la locura en el mismísimo infierno.

Es un sentimiento compulsivo. Dañino. Enfermizo. Un afecto que se hermana con el odio y eclipsa la potencia de la luna, una emoción capaz de arrasar mundos

y de desgrañar corazones como se le despoja a las nueces de sus cáscaras antes de ser troceadas y arrojadas de malos modos a la bolsa de frutos secos.

En Isabelle, Sebastian encuentra una obsesión diferente incluso que la sentida por Jace y, más aún, por Clary. En Sebastian, Isabelle comprende que en

el mundo hay emociones peores que el enamorarse. sí, obsesionarse. Perderse en otra persona, perderse en él. Y cuando lo comprende, cuando, sencillamente,

se cansa del juego, decide parar, no seguir. Si es por el sexo, siempre puede encontrar otro acompañante más divertido (No faltara más, con lo cañona que

está, por favor), y Sebastian, hace tiempo, ha dejado de resultarle divertido, curioso, un misterio a desvelar.

Pero Sebastian no tiene ni la más mínima intención de que las cosas concluyan. Desde el día en que se enteró que su madre los abandonó a él y a su padre,

juró que nadie nunca más lo volvería a alejar como si él fuera un saco de peso muerto del que despojarse a mitad de camino. A él nadie le deja. Y menos

Isabelle. Menos ella, que es tan suya como la noche lo es a la luna, como el frío lo es a la nieve, como él lo es a ella. De tener que romper, en todo

caso, sería cuándo, dónde, cómo y porque así él lo pretendiera. Pero no es eso lo que él pretende.

Sebastian quiere para sí todas y cada una de sus miradas. De sus palabras. Ser el único al que Isabelle conceda sus besos y caricias, sus sonrisas y bufidos,

el único que ocupe su atención. Quiere que la lealtad incondicional de Isabelle lleve inscrita su nombre y cara en recordatorio de la deferencia de ella

hacia él.

Por eso da el siguiente paso. La busca, más profundamente; la requiere, para descorrer el último velo de esa relación.


	6. VI CALIPO

Disclaimer: No soy Cassandra Clare. (Ella, juiciosamente, no escribe tanto lemon como, en un máximo desvarío mío, he puesto en este fanfic).

–…–…–

VI. CALIPO.

Idris. Sábado. Agosto del 2007. Un infierno se ha desatado en los cielos. Y en la Tierra, donde habitan seres más ordinarios como Isabelle Lightwood y

Sebastian Penallow, el calor se ha tornado sofocante, un mirón chismoso que se cuela en rendijas de casas y habitaciones y que no respeta el lujo del aire

acondicionado. Sudor, suspiros abochornados, cabellos apelmazados y camisetas desabrochadas son el reguero de la huella del paso del calor por las sudadas

pieles.

Isabelle no creía que fuera a echar tan pronto de menos el clima de Nueva York. Pero sí, ahí está, echándolo condenadamente en falta, fantaseando con choros

de agua helada como los esquimales lo harían con los termales de agua caliente. La chica persiste en la idea de seguir tumbada en la cama, no moverse ni

para colocar las maltratadas sábanas, continuar con los mojados cabellos desparramados por la almohada, bien alejados de cualquier roce de su cuerpo, la

blusa de tirantes remangada hasta el pecho a modo de sujetador, los pantalones más cortos y más ligeros que ha podido encontrar en su desordenado armario

como única prenda a cubrir y lucir sus largas piernas.

Persiste también en dar buena cuenta del tazón lleno de polos de calipo de limón que tiene colocado en equilibrio sobre su estómago, a pesar de que el

calor está apunto de convertir el frío contenido del tazón en un charco muy líquido y de un color muy poco apetecible, terriblemente parecido al primer

pis de la mañana. Nadie diría que las ventanas están abiertas, la persiana bien subida, las cortinas bien retiradas. Por la ausencia de corriente en los

postigos, el viento ha huido también de la paliza del sol, porque no está por los alrededores, haciendo un favor a las altas temperaturas de la calle.

Si en ese momento Isabelle tuviera que hacer una lista de las cosas que odia, el sol lo encabezaría, sin vacilación alguna, y luego el calor, y a continuación

el jodido calor, y otra vez el maldito calor, y... El brazo que sostiene el polo asciende y desciende, y el helado entra y sale de su boca refrescando

toda su cavidad de un modo que hace que le rechinen hasta los dientes. Pero le encanta. Adora esa sensación de frescor en la boca. Recién se ha dado una

ducha helada, de esas que te dejan la piel de gallina en todo el cuerpo, pero por lo que está sudando nadie lo diría. Incluso siente espesarse la sangre

en sus venas. Ni el hondo resoplido que expulsa contra su axila logra embaucar a la piel de esa zona con una farsa sensación de frescor venido con su aliento.

La humedad de sus cabellos es el último recordatorio evidente y tangible del maravilloso paso de las gotas de agua por su piel.

¡Por todos los ángeles del cielo, qué calor hace, qué calor siente! (Porque tiene prohibido hacerse una cama permanente de agua, porque, si no, la bañera

sería su declarado segundo hogar permanente del verano, eso seguro). Apunto está de enfrascarse en la fantasía de unas correrías que impliquen empezar

en un río y acabar en el mar, a ser posible, cuando alguien que desconoce el significado de llamar a la puerta irrumpe en su dormitorio sin previo aviso.

Abre con calma la puerta, primero una rendija a modo de espionaje, después toda la hoja, como si quien estuviera al otro lado tuviera todo el tiempo del

mundo, toda la tranquilidad que a ella le falta y toda la buena disposición climática de un día despejado.

—Si eres alguien con la cabeza en su sitio, haz el favor de terminar de pasar de una vez y de cerrar la puerta luego que termines de entrar, si no te importa.

Mientras habla, ni se molesta en levantar la cabeza de la almohada. Eso es mucho esfuerzo. Y hace mucho calor para ello. Así que se sorprende algo cuando

las piernas de su visitante entran en el reducido campo de su visión. Es Sebastian. El del pelo negro, el de la actitud tranquila, el de la sonrisa engreída.

Sebastian se dirige a los pies de su cama, y más que indignarse porque ése casi desconocido irrumpa en su cuarto como si tuviera todo el derecho del mundo

a hacerlo, la pasiva tranquilidad con el que el chico se enfrenta al calor del día es lo que hace que el humor de Isabelle, arisco de por sí, enarbole

la bandera de la hostilidad al escucharlo decir:

—¿Así que, es este tu castillo, princesa?

Isabelle se lo queda mirando como si fuera el culpable de todos los males del mundo. Peor aún. Como si fuera el culpable del más sofocante calor que jamás

haya sentido en todos sus dieciséis años de vida. (En ese momento, el hecho de que se hayan besado con anterioridad ya casi una docena de veces significa

tanto o menos que el pedo sonoro que uno se tira a solas en la letrina, ¿vale?).

Sebastian lleva los pantalones bien planchados, sin ninguna arruga que susurre incomodidad; lleva desabrochados los dos primeros botones de su camiseta,

con lo que puede ver el pulso latir en la hoquedad de su garganta, y los cabellos revueltos, como si una corriente de aire particularmente alegre hubiera

pasado a saludar y a refrescar su cogote. ¡Ah, cuánto lo odia en esos momentos! La sonrisa que Sebastian le dedica en respuesta a la hostilidad de su mirada

tiene muchos dientes. Demasiados para pasar por sincera. Y automáticamente a Isabelle el chico le cae mal. Peor, fatal. ¡Será gilipollas! No puede ser

que aun con esas él se sienta en sus anchas. ¡Será idiota!

—No has sido invitado a pasar. Y ya tengo un monstruo que me custodie, gracias —responde, sacudiendo el calipo en su dirección. Tal vez habría optenido

mejor resultado si no fuera porque de su helado sólo queda un cono de cartón babeado por los bordes y con hilillos rosados por todo resto en su interior

goteante—. Vete de mi cuarto, Sebastian.

Él ni caso le hace. Se inclina hacia delante, con lo que el colchón se hunde aún más bajo ella, y de una rápida ojeada hace inventario del contenido del

cuenco que Isabelle tiene apoyado en el vientre.

—Para ser monstruos —comenta agarrando un polo de limón sin abrir—, no es que se hagan de temer. —Suelta un ronroneo de puro placer al probar el frigo.

Luego se tira de espaldas en el colchón, ocupando todo el ancho de la piecera de la cama, los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta por el éxtasis, simulando

un desmayo por tanto gozo—. Al contrario —dice abriendo los ojos y clavándolos directamente en los de Isabelle—, se hacen de querer.

—He ahí el peligro que tienen. En la adicción recide su monstruosidad. —Sin molestarse en mirar donde cae, Isabelle arroja el cartucho del calipo en la

alfombra; después se señala las caderas haciendo una L con el pulgar y el índice—, las calorías son temibles.

—Veo tu punto. —Sebastian se apoya en un codo, el codo del brazo que sostiene el polo, y ladea la cabeza causando que los negros cabellos barran el lateral

de su rostro—. Y tienes razón. Lo cierto es que...

—¿Qué quieres! —espeta Isabelle perdiendo la paciencia—. ¿A qué has venido?

Sebastian no le hace caso. Se limita a apartarse el cabello del rostro -gesto inútil ya que pronto vuelven a resbalar por su frente- y luego a estirar

las piernas frente a las de Isabelle. Su boca se curva en una velada sonrisa entorno al borde del helado, labios hinchados, labios rosados, labios apetecibles...

Ah, no. No. No. No. Isabelle se obliga a apartar de su cabeza el abanico de situaciones abiertas disparadas por la imagen de Sebastian, y el modo en que

sus labios se mueven sobre el helado. ¡Por el ángel, pero si el chico ni siquiera le gusta! (Ejem, sí, vale, se han besado. Pero, por favor, ¿quién no

se besa en la boca en pleno siglo XXI? Pues eso).

Le parece un presumido; un arrogante; un patán. Y para presunciones ya está ella, gracias; para arrogancia las que por sí sola se gasta cada mañana ante

el espejo del baño y ante el espejo de las miradas de la gente. No necesita convivir con otra sobrevalorada autoestima que no sea la suya propia.

A pesar de las objeciones que enumera mentalmente, Isabelle no es tonta. Sabe distinguir entre el enamoramiento y el deseo; entre el afecto y la atracción.

Entre estar enamorada o empezar a sentirse cachonda perdida, una tía cuyo cuerpo está acostumbrado al concepto de excitación. Domina el lenguaje de la

sensualidad y el arrebatamiento del cuerpo como si fuera su idioma materno. Y sabe bien qué siente por Sebastian. Y esa sensación, inminente al despertar

de un deseo, la enfurece.

—¿A qué has venido? —Hace rato que tiene el cuenco con los calipos de limón olvidado en el estómago, la mano depositada con disimulada tensión en el borde

del acristalado recipiente, sin moverse y sujetándolo en el aire casi con descuido—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Alec y Jace han ido al gar, a investigar sabrán ellos qué acerca de ése vampiro diurno que trajisteis con vosotros.

Isabelle desestima esa información con un movimiento lánguido de la mano.

—Iría si no me sintiera croqueta rebozada en arina, con tanto calor. —Como para poner ahora un pie en la calle. ¡Já!—. Simon lo entenderá. Y Alec y Jace

ya me contarán qué sacaron en claro con tanta visita.

—Tu hermano Max está afuera, en el jardín trasero, muy entretenido poniendo gravilla en la comida del gato del vecino.

isabelle enarca una ceja, sin unirse al humor que brilla en los ojos de Sebastian.

—Eso significa, princesa, que tenemos todo el castillo para nosotros. —isabelle piensa que en la suma de esa conclusión falta conocer el paradero de otras

personas tales como Aline, sus padres o, mismamente, los padres de ésta, tíos de Sebastian. Pero nada dice. Hablar es un esfuerzo que al calor no le hace

gracia que haga. Ni pizca. Engancha un pliegue de sábanas y se abanica con ellas. Vuelve a la carga con su tema preferido del día:

—¿No tienes calor?

—¿Y tú? —La ironía realza la pregunta de Sebastian.

—Ja ja ja. —Isabelle interfiere con el índice el camino de la gota de sudor que resbala por su cuello—. Repito. Ja ja ja. Pues para que lo sepas, me sudan

hasta los pechos. ¿Sabes qué significa que te suden hasta los pechos, Sebastian?

—No, para mi desgracia. —el chico hasta se molesta en adoptar una actitud de pérdida. ¡Cuentista!—. Pero se me ocure que tú podrías explicármelo muy bien.

Ella emite un bufido, el resoplido que viene a decir: te veo venir,, chaval. Sebastian vuelve a ignorar su mal humor. Mira a Isabelle, mira el calipo de

limón que ha sustraído del cuenco de ésta y que aún sostiene en la mano, sin probar. Luego le pega un lametón. Llevada por un impulso, ella estira el brazo.

Pasa el índice por la punta del polo y luego se lo mete en la boca. Chupa la frialdad de la yema con deleite, absorviendo el sabor como si le fuera la

vida en ello.

Deja caer sus pestañas en un lánguido y descuidado parpadeo que tiene tanto de inocente como la exaltación que ensombrece los ya de por sí oscuros ojos

de Sebastian al recaer en su gesto. A su retirada, la lengua de Sebastian le toma el relevo en el calipo, lamiendo el punto exacto donde ha estado el dedo

de Isabelle.

Ésta cierra los ojos, abochornada y encantada a partes iguales por las sensaciones sujerentes que la recorren. Luego cae en la cuenta de qué está haciendo

-pensar cosas sucias, ella, que tan casta es, que tan harta está de los tíos- y en quién está pensando. (En Sebastian, un extraño al que no conoce, un

tío raruno que ha dado por hecho que puede entrar en su dormitorio cuando le apetezca y porque le da la real gana. Un extraño que, además, parece haberse

autoproclamado rival de Jace). Tarde para recriminarse. Esos muchos besos que se han dado a lo largo de la semana no es un recuerdo que le abochorne, precisamente

-por favor, pero si hasta está dispuesta a admitir que le han gustado, y que el tío no besa nada, nada mal- pero el punto rojo al que están llegando sus

fantasías de su cabeza es otro calibre. ¿Si se rinde no estaría traicionando a Jace?

Pasa la mano por su desplegada mata oscura, tirando con furia de las hebras. Se despeja. Mira a Sebastian porque le da la gana, que conste, no porque la

está poniendo a cien, para nada. Porque le da la PUTA gana. Y punto. Aun así, no se permite recriminarse por lo que hace a continuación. Vuelve a recoger

con el índice un poco más de helado. Y él vuelve a lamer tras ella el calipo. El deseo prende entre ambos como ascuas rojas escapadas de un incendio descontrolado.

Isabelle vuelve a llevarse el dedo pringado de calipo de limón a la boca.

Sebastian la mira mientras se lame los labios e Isabelle nota de repente, de golpe, como una corriente eléctrica y destructora que le deja sin defensas,

que los pezones se han puesto erectos en su pecho, listos para una fiesta privada. (No sabe si Sebastian lo habrá notado -es posible; la blusa que lleva,

a pesar de estar enrollada y enrollada sobre sus pechos, no es que sea de tejido grueso, precisamente- pero el caso es que están ahí, y ella lo sabe, lo

siente, sabe lo que significa y, ah, no, no, no, tiene más autocontrol que eso).

Pero Sebastian lo vuelve a hacer otra vez, chupar el frigo, esta vez tardando un poco más, lamiendo un poco más, llenando de lascivia el dormitorio. E

Isabelle le imita, y a la tercera vez ya tiene el dedo congelado. Pero no le importa. No no. (Que se lo digan a sus pezones, que ya están más erectos que

una copa de pino).

Su atención está volcada en Sebastian. Sebastian, cuya lengua recoge el helado para hacerlo rodar entre sus labios, para luego dirigirlo hacia su boca.

Isabelle casi puede ver como la lengua del chico se ondula y remueve contra el paladar, deshaciendo y saboreando el helado. Y no puede evitar que su propia

lengua se agite e imite tales movimientos. Sebastian, que lame, chupa, traga..., lame, chupa, traga... haciendo que ciertas partes íntimas de Isabelle

despierten para decirle que a ellas también se les puede chupar, lamer y sorber ciertos jugos que necesitan ser absorvidos.

La cabeza le da vueltas. A la mierda. Hay un palpitar frenético en su sonrisa vertical. Al cuerno con el qué dirán, joder. Hay un volcán que está despertando

en su entrepierna. Frente a eso, ¿quién leches es Jace? Otra gota de sudor baja por detrás de su oreja, cuello abajo, escote adentro, excitación máxima.

Joder. Joder. Joder.

De repente él se inmoviliza, se gira hacia ella. Isabelle traga saliva cuando Sebastian, con un más que fingido gesto de sorpresa habla:

—Oh, disculpa. Este monstruo es tan temible que ya casi he acabado con él. Olvidaba que tú también sientes el calor. —Le ofrece lo que queda del calipo

de limón—. ¿Quieres?

Isabelle abre la boca, dispuesta a replicar con un no, gracias, todo tuyo, pero la visión del hilillo de helado que le cae a Sebastian por la comisura

de los labios la pierde. No piensa. Se inclina y recoge con la lengua el reguero amarillo, evitando que llegue a la barbilla, y un espectacular escalofrío

que le hace atragantar y quedarse sin aire recorre a Sebastian ante el tacto suave, lento y humedecido de la lengua áspera de ella.

—Ah, vaya —dice Sebastian, soltando un suspiro—. De haberlo sabido, chica, te habría ofrecido antes.

Isabelle es consciente de que a Sebastian se le ha erizado la piel. Y que también se le ha olvidado respirar. Consciente del poder que tiene en ese momento,

sonríe para sus adentros. Pasea la lengua durante un segundo de más por la comisura de los labios de Sebastian. Poco, apenas milímetros, asegurándose de

no llegar a la boca, asegurándose de que él se percate de que, si así lo desea, puede llegar a esa su boca, que, de hecho, quiere llegar más allá de la

boca.

El momento más sensual de la historia de los momentos sensuales se produce cuando sus ojos se encuentran. Ambos excitados, ambos deseosos, ambos retando

al otro a que se atreva a ir a más. Y el momento más sensual de los momentos sensuales pasa a ser el menos erótico de todos cuando un picor irrumpe repentinamente

en la nariz de Isabelle, obligándola a apartarse para estornudar.

Demasiado tarde. El estornudo sale escopetado de sus fosas nasales, iendo a parar de lleno a la cara de Sebastian. Éste da un brinco en la cama, espantado

y asqueado a partes iguales, pero las gotas de saliva y mocos, arreciadas por las carcajadas incontrolables de Isabelle, lo persiguen para ir a depositarse

en su cara, en su pelo y en las partes del cuerpo del chico que más cerca tienen.

—Esta me la pagas —maldice Sebastian, secándose frenético con el dorso de la mano—. Me la pagas, malvada Lightwood.

Ella se ríe, una risa bronca, seductora, original de la presión persistente en su bajovientre. Y es ese sonido lo que parece aplacar la ira de Sebastian.

Se detiene en el refriego de la manga contra las partes rociadas por el estornudo; mira a isabelle, lujurioso, y luego suspira, rendido a los encantos

de la chica.

—¿Entonces? —Sebastian hace un gesto con la cabeza hacia el helado—. ¿Quieres? Mira. Puedes comértelo todo.

Isabelle sí que quiere ese polo. Claro que quiere comer ese polo, joder (y de paso también otras cosas). Respira ondo y asiente. Así que se inclina, la

boca abierta, los labios listos, pero no es limón ácido y frío lo que encuentra. Es algo agrio, duro, suave, frío... es la boca de Sebastian.

Sebastian recibe en los labios el palpitar de su ternura, la gentil suavidad que Isabelle sólo tiene para los más allegados a ella. Y como todo lo de ella,

ese latir de sentimientos es dado con urgencia, sin tacto, sin paciencia. Y la lengua de Sebastian la recibe imperiosa, absorvente, demandante y exigente.


	7. VII Desahogo SEXAHOGO

Disclaimer: No soy Cassandra Clare. (Ella, juiciosamente, no escribe tanto lemon como, en un máximo desvarío mío, he puesto en este fanfic).

–…–…–

VII. DESAHOGO / SEXAHOGO.

No juegan a ser carcelero y prisionero, ni interpretan el papel de monstruo y princesa con el que Sebastian, muy poco imaginativo él, insinuó al rato de

entrar en su dormitorio. Ninguno de los dos está dispuesto a interpretar ese absurdo papel de sumisión. Si tiene que haber alguien dominado, será un perdedor

que haya luchado hasta la extenuación por no estar en esa posición. Así que se besan con furia y con ganas, en absoluto predispuestos a dejarse vencer.

Isabelle siente que todo el cuerpo le tiembla, así que sin ápice de rubor y cuidando de no separar ni un milímetro los labios de la genialosa boca de Sebastian,

se mueve hasta quedar de rodillas y a horcajadas sobre él. (Es su dormitorio. ¿Ése tío está tonto? Está más que claro que la que va a ganar será ella).

Se besan con pasión desmedida, como si no hubiera mañana y tuvieran que darse los últimos besos que se fueran a disponer en todo el mundo. El fuego que

en lo general arde por cuenta propia en el interior de cada uno de ellos, sale despedido por los poros de ambos cuerpos para unirse al calor de los besos,

al calor del dormitorio, al calor del exterior, justo ése en el que Isabelle ya ni piensa.

Se besan y acarician mutuamente hasta que no cabe la duda: las ropas están de más. Se separan para tomar aire. (Y de paso para intercambiar apremiantes

susurros de desnudez inmediata). El primero en quedar en bolas picadas es Sebastian; la rapidez con la que se despoja de sus prendas le hace pensar a Isabelle

que o bien tiene un largo historial en esos quehaceres, o bien lleva aguardando demasiado tiempo ese momento. A ella no le importa. De hecho, opta por

creer ambas posibilidades.

—Dime la verdad —dice él, observándola levantarse sobre la cama y despojarse sin miramientos de las sábanas que la estorban—. te has vestido así... con

esas picardías... para excitarme aún más. Por si daba la casualidad de que me dejase caer en tu cuarto. Querías ponerme cachondo.

—No te engañes, Sebastian. Tú ya venías cachondo desde lejos. —Se lleva las manos a la nuca, desabrochando el primer botón de su blusa—. Pero si te ayuda

a aclararte, te diré que no. Ni lo que llevo es una picardía, ni me pongo picardías para excitar. —Retira con una patada los pantalones cortos que lleva—.

Prefiero un asalto más directo. Desnudarme para excitar.

El pantalón y la blusa caen a sus pies, formando un charco de esmeralda y plata. isabelle se yergue en toda su altura, exponiendo sin vergüenza toda su

desnudez.

—¿No piensas lo mismo? —Pero a él le faltan las palabras para responder.

Los penetrantes ojos negros de Sebastian la recorren de arriba a abajo, con una voracidad que no conoce límites. Isabelle presencia cómo la boca del chico

se tuerce a un lado, insinuada la sonrisa que le otorga a su rostro la hermosura de un ángel y, al mismo tiempo, la malicia de un demonio. Del mismo modo

en que en el mundano cuento de Caperucita el lobo intentó devorar a la abuela y a la chica de rojo, él se abalanza sobre ella. Solo que en esta ocasión

ambos son lobos. Ambos son feroces. Ambos son depredadores dispuestos a marcar territorio, a llevarse el primer y último bocado, el mordisco más grande

que proclame al fin quién es el vencedor.

Ruedan en la cama con las piernas entrelazadas, con los brazos recorriendo con devoción los miembros desnudos con los que se van topando, con las bocas

atrapadas en un beso de saliva, lengua, dientes y mordisquitos en el labio inferior. El negro de los ojos de Sebastian se ha expandido por todo el blanco

de las pupilas, y su mirada se ha tornado oscura, aún más oscura (y eso ya es decir bastante), así que Isabelle se retira de la prisión de sus brazos.

Sebastian arruga puñados de sábanas en sendas manos, y aunque Isabelle tiene ganas de frotarse contra él -bueno, frotarse y refrotarse y rererefrotarse

hasta la culminación, válgan los ángeles- tiene aún más ganas de calentar al personal. Porque sí. Porque le encanta hacerlo rabiar. Porque le gusta joder,

y punto.

—¿Qué decías antes acerca del calor, perdona? —Isabelle no lo ve venir.

La lengua de Sebastian sale disparada hacia uno de sus pechos, enganchando entre los dientes el endurecido pezón. Sebastian lo humedece, lo retuerce, lo

lame como antes no ha lamido el calipo de limón. De tener lucidez para una broma, Isabelle diría que está haciendo que se moje encima. Pero sería mentir.

Lo que la boca de Sebastian está haciendo... ah, no tiene nombre, sencillamente. Aunque sí un infinito placer, un placer indescriptible.

Suspirando, se echa hacia atrás, exponiendo al chico toda su pechonalidad, pero ahí está el brazo de Sebastian para evitar que sus pieles pierdan el contacto.

De pronto Sebastian se retira. Isabelle tiene que parpadear para recuperar la orientación de su dormitorio; una vez se aclara, fulmina a Sebastian con

la mirada, dos encendidos faros que dicen: más cabrón no puedes ser... ¿por qué demonios paras justo ahora?

—Decía que quería saber qué es eso de que a uno le suden las tetas.

—Lo mismo que cuando a ti te sudan los huevos —ataja Isabelle, gruñendo.

Sebastian se echa a reír, socarrón -maldito y cien veces maldito- pronunciando entre risitas el nombre de ella.

—Isa... Isa... —pero no es capaz de pasar de ahí. Ella aprovecha cuando se queda sin aire para asirlo con fuerza por la nuca y luego ¿come? ¿besa? ¿muerde?

Bah, no sabe, sólo está interesada en hacer algo para borrar esa sonrisa de la boca de Sebastian. ¡Y lo consigue, vaya si lo consigue!

Mete con fuerza y sin cuidado su lengua, abriéndose paso entre los labios de Sebastian, excitada por la boca fría de éste y el sabor a limón ácido de calipo

que impregna su paladar -por cierto que debería apuntarse esa receta; la boca de Sebastian parece ser un buen ingrediente para probar ahí todos los calipos

y helados de todos los sabores posibles, ejem- que impregna también sus dientes..., profundiza el beso y no ceja hasta no haber llegado al último rincón

de esa cavidad.

No sabe exactamente en qué momento Sebastian la ha agarrado a su vez para tumbarla de espaldas en la cama y acomodarse sobre ella, sólo sabe que lo rodea

con las piernas y los brazos para evitar así que vuelva a dejarla a medias.

Isabelle tiembla y gime contra la boca de Sebastian (y éste tiene que reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad porque sí, joder, está cachondísimo, vale, pero

ante todo es un Morgenstern, y los Morgenstern no van gimiendo de placer por ahí, por muchas razones que tengan para ello). Entretiene sus ganas de gemir

proliferando a Isabelle de pequeños besos que reparte con suma generosidad por todo su cuerpo. Los labios. La oreja. El ombligo. Los hombros. La clavícula.

Los pechos... oh, por Razziel, esos benditos pechos.

Isabelle hace círculos en la cabeza de Sebastian, invitándole a seguir y seguir; la otra mano logra colarse inexplicablemente entre sus cuerpos (y eso

que más pegados no pueden estar) coge su erección y aprieta lenta, experta y tortuosamente. A la mierda lo que está bien o no que hagan los Morgenstern.

Sebastian emite un gemido profundo, salido desde sus mismísimas entrañas, un gemido que suena al rugido de una bestia que celebra su liberación tras muchos

siglos de encarcelamiento. ¡Joder, pero si hasta siente que el cerebro se le ha vuelto de gelatina!

Se devoran con besos insaciables que renacen muertos de hambre tan pronto como mueren en los pechos, en las pelvis, en los chupetones del cuello e incluso

en el néctar saboreado en las partes bajas de sus acoplados cuerpos. Se sirven sus propias emboscadas, y una y otra vez el uno cae en el ardid seductor

de la otra. La trampa que Caperucita encontró en el lobo vestido de abuelita la extrapola Sebastian en el desgarrón sin miramientos de las sábanas de la

cama de Isabelle con las que ella, muy cabrona, ha tratado de escqaquearse para ponerle más difícil la cosa, en el lamido de uno de sus pezones, en el

mordisco del lóvulo de su oreja, en el chupetón del cuello, en el pulgar que traza dominantes círculos entorno a su clítolis hinchado y humedecido y que

se vuelve lago salado en su boca tan pronto como se agacha y estira la lengua para acoger el tambaleante cuerpo de Isabelle.

Luego vuelve a su antigua posición. Se posiciona sobre ella y comienza a restregarse contra la plena desnudez y entrega de la chica. Incapaz de retrasarlo

por más tiempo, Sebastian toma en su mano el miembro con el que está dotado -¿debería preocuparse por si a isabelle le viene a la cabeza alguna comparación, algún miembro más grande, más gordo o más largo que el suyo? Sebastian decide que no. Decide que, haya estado ella con quien haya estado antes, en lo único en lo que pensará en ese momento será en él, de eso ya se encargará, y que pensará en el placer que va a darla, y en nada más; ya se encargará de eclipsar a los otros con quienes ella haya tenido cierta experiencia, se ocupará de que Isabelle recuerde la gran diferencia que es follar con un Morgenstern y, bueno, echar un triste polvete con otros que no sea él-; y, encaminando la punta ardiente con forma de huevo hacia la rosada, humedecida y

lubricada hendidura, empuja hasta introducirla en el sexo de Isabelle.

Un ahogado gemido escapa de los entreabiertos labios de Isabelle cuando siente el pene, duro como un arma de acero presionando su interior, dilatándola

y llevándola a abrirse más de piernas para mayor comodidad y placer de los dos. Ya dentro de ella, empiezan a moverse el uno contra la otra, animales en

celo que descubren el sentido del tacto.

Sebastian no ve nada, no atiende a nada, tan sólo presta oídos a los aaah, los sííí, los ahí ahí, los más más y los así así de Isabelle, y sólo es consciente

de su miembro que entra y sale, entra y sale del sexo de ella, y de sus testículos que golpean y golpean, que golpean y golpean el trasero de la chica

a cada embestida.

Por su parte, Isabelle ha perdido la noción del dónde y del quién es; sólo las uñas que tiene arañando la espalda de Sebastian y las continuas embestidas

de éste, cada vez más fuertes, cada vez más acompasadas, cada vez más deliciosas, le recuerdan el por qué la vida es tan pecaminosamente maravillosa. El

mundo, en ese momento, se despliega tras sus párpados entornados con un color rosa, florecitas y mariposas y estrellitas soberanamente cursis que le guiñan delicia y le susurran

goza, goza, goza desde sus titilantes y alucinójenaas luces.

Sebastian desliza las manos por las caderas de Isabelle. A su vez, ella ciñe con mayor vehemencia el cuello de Sebastian con sus brazos.

—Creo que me vengo —susurra ella en su oído.

—Yo también —confiesa Sebastian, el cuerpo contraído por el esfuerzo de contenerse, enterrándose aún más en el cuerpo de ella.

—Ahí dentro no —advierte Isabelle, lo último que atina a decir antes de que la lucidez la abandone y el mundo se ponga patas alrevés ante ella.

El ritmo de sus embestidas se vuelve cada vez más frenético (las quejas por los arañazos de la espalda que se profundizan cuanto más se acerca el momento

de la verdad vendrán después) y el orgasmo sorprende a Sebastian, que al menos tiene la decencia de esperar a que el éxtasis contraiga en culminación y

como es debido todo el cuerpo de Isabelle antes de salir de ella para rociarla en el desnudo vientre y en las sábanas (aunque eso es más bien de refilón) con todo el charco blanquecino expulsado por su orgasmo.

Permanecen tumbados de espaldas el uno al lado de la otra, brazos y piernas enredados sobre la cama llena de limón, sudor y corrida. Recuperan la respiración,

la sangre deja de hervirles en las venas, el pulso se les normaliza. El calor vuelve a entrar por la ventana, pero ahora Isabelle agradece ese pésimo intento

de brisa. Pasan un rato en silencio mirando el techo, Sebastian claramente satisfecho con la faena e Isabelle con las ganas... con las ganas... con las

ganas de que él recoja sus cosas, se vista y se largue de su cuarto. ¡Leches! El calor vuelve a ponerla de mal humor.

—¿Sebastian?

—¿Hum?

—¿Ves esa puerta? ¿Verdad que fue por ahí por donde entraste? Pues vístete. Atraviésala y vete.

—Ah, no, princesa. —Extiende el brazo y recupera del suelo el tazón de los calipos—. Los monstruos no conocen la palabra terminar.

Sus ojos vuelven a estar anegados de deseo. Obsesión. Jodida obsesión. Y ante la imagen de ese frigo, lo que puede volver a derrivar de se nuevo calipo,

la resolución de Isabelle se derrite como helado al sol. Excitación. Traidora excitación.

—Vale —dice, ya casi babeando para ese nuevo asalto al helado—. Pero levántate y echa el pestillo. Te advierto que voy a gritar, y mucho. Y no deseo interupciones.

El tiempo del morbo de ser pillados ya ha pasado. Quiero que esta vez sea a puertas cerradas.

A Sebastian no le cuesta acceder. Mientras ese cuenco de helado permanezca en el dormitorio, él no tendrá nada, nada, nada que objetar. Al contrario. Bienvenido

ese calor, hombre, y bienvenidos todos los calipos de limón.


End file.
